The Hell inside me- A Roy x Hughes Fanfic
by DrarryOTP1715
Summary: You'll have to read to find out Roy x Hughes; Mpreg; trauma


**I got most of my ideas from orangeyhairedimmortal. Her story is called Reaction -Complete. I will be changing the plot-line and will not** **have** **the same ending as him/her.**

 **EDWARD**

I sat on the couch in mine and Al's apartment, bored out of my mind. It had been about a year since the Colonel had left to go investigate something happening in the North and all contact between Central and his team were lost about six months ago. So what happened to them? I was jerked out of my thought by Al storming in. "Brother?!" I looks over at him. "Yes Al?" I asks, trying my best not to sound annoyed. "They found the Colonel." Al says and I instantly stand up, I don't know why, but for some odd reason I'm worried about Roy. "Where is he?" I ask after a few seconds. "In Central Hospital, he's in a coma." A look of worried become present in my features. "What about every one else, how are they doing?" I ask. "Riza's the only one who didn't have something happen to her. Breda is now a chimera, mixed with a dog I think. Fuery and Havoc were both extremely malnourished. Riza sid they were both on the brink of death." Al said and anxiety filled me. "Can we go visit them?" I asked, I don't know why I suddenly cared so much about the stupid Colonel. "Yeah, but not for very long." Al said. After I finally got my coat and boots on, we both left the apartment and headed off the Central city Hospital. "Oh Edward, news travels fast around here doesn't it?" Maes smiled when I walked towards the room Al said Roy, Fuery, and Havoc were in. "Is there still time to visit?" Al asked. "As a matter of fact, yeah. Come right on in." Maes opened the door and me and Al walked in. Fuery, poor little Fuery, had lost so much weight that he was hardly recognizable. Somehow Havoc was already awake and sitting up slightly. He didn't notice that I had walked in until the door closed me. Havoc jumped looking in the direction of the door, but it looked as though I was invisible. Havoc seemed to look right through me.

"Hey Ed, Al." Havoc said, assuring me that nothing had happened to his eyes. "what happened to you guys, you look like shit?" I asked. Havoc sighed again, running a hand weakly through his hair. "Ambush. Apparently Tucker had been the one causing all the problems. He cornered us in an old shed and," Havoc paused his eyes full of terror. "You don't have to continue if you don't want." I walked closer to Havoc. I sighed, feeling the older mans sorrow. I was about to ask more questions when I hear movement from the other bed. I looked at bothe the beds. Fuery still in a comatose-like state. Roy stared at the sealing, his eyes wide and full of so many things, I couldn't identify any. "Colonel?" I asked, walking away from Havocs bed and towards Roy' 's seemed to be trying to take in his surroundings. His eyes moved wildly from one spot to another. "Mustang?" I slowly reached out to put my hand on his shoulder. The second my fingers touched his shoulder, Roy started screaming as if he was dying or something. I jumped back, now afraid of what might happen next. Al walked up to Roy, placing his hands on both of the Colonels shoulders. "Mustang, it's me Alphonse. Please calm down." At this Roy slowly stopped yelling, his eyes still moved wildly. The door flew open and Hughes rushed in, accompanied by a few nurses. "What's going on in here?" Hughes asked, panic in his voice. "I- I just tried to see what was going on, h-he was mumbling, things." I said, my voice shaking from fear. "W-what happened. The Colonel I knew would never scream like that. What did that bastard Tucker do to him?" Hughes put hand on my shoulder. "It's alright Ed. The Colonel has experience some severe trauma, you have to understand what had happened to them." "But what did happen to them?" I asked turning to face Hughes. "I'll explain outside, right now all three of them need rest." Hughes said leading me and Al out of the room.

 **ROY**

 _My whole body hurts, why? What happened to me? here am I?_ My mind was overflowing with questions. Who was that boy and why did I scream when he touched me? I know I recognize him, so why. "Colonel Mustang?" A female voice asked from beside me. I look over at her, not moving my head. "I see your finally awake." she smile, a comforting type of smile. I open my mouth to talk but nothing comes out. "You strained your voice quite a bit. You won't be able to talk for a few days. _Then why was I able to scream like that when that boy touched me?_ "I need to check your vitals again now that your awake." The nurse say, pulling the blanket back and lifting my shirt. She then grabbed a stethoscope from around her neck and putting it on. As she went to put the other end on my bare chest, I did my best to pull myself away, not wanting to feel the cold metal on my skin. As the metal came into contact, I made a noise I wish i didn't. The nurse smiled, moving the stethoscope around. "You have a pretty regular heartbeat and vitals are good, I'm going to need to keep you here for a least a fews days to make sure that everything stays the same. Now for what Id assume to be your least favorite part." My breathing speeds up as a weird feeling takes over my body. "I'm going to need to do a X-Ray. we need to make sure that person that did all this messed up shit didn't inject anything into you." I groan, knowing what it feels like to have an X-Ray done. It's a strange feeling, and I much want to go through that again.

"I know you hate it Colonel, but it has to be done." The nurse said, trying to convince me, but I wasn't having it. After a while, the nurse managed to get me into a wheelchair, if I weren't so weak, I would've just gotten right out of the wheelchair and gotten right back into my bed. "It won't take long." The nurse said, wheeling me to the X-Ray room. After more fighting, the nurse finally managed to lay me on the X-Ray bed. "Now hold still." The nurse said disappearing around the corner.

 **EDWARD**

It's been an hour since the incident with the Colonel. I needed to visit him again, to know why he reacted the way that he did. "Look, Hughes, do you think I could possibly go see the Colonel again?" I asked, hoping against hope that Hughes will let me. "Sure, but you should know, he just had an X-Ray done and probably is not in a very good mood." Hughes says. I nod, standing up and walking towards the door. I was afraid to go in, Hughes said that Roy might not be in the best mood and I didn't much feel like making him more mad than he probably already is. After a moment of hesitation, I push open the door. Roy is staring at the ceiling, his eyes wide and full of fear. "Hey, Mustang?" I ask closing the door behind me.

 **ROY**

I started mumbling again, repeating the only name I can remember, Edward. "Look, I know that you're probably not in the best mood." A young boy says and for some reason I feel like I have some sort of connection with him. I close my eyes, trying t figure out what that connection is. "Can you answer a few questions for me?" The boy asks, I open my eyes again and try to talk again, but to no avail so I simply shake my head. "Ok, but why not?" He asks, starting to annoy me. I reach my hand up to my throat. "Oh, I see, you hurt your throat pretty badly, huh?" The boy aks, sitting in the chair next to my bed. I nod again. That's when I remember, this boy is one of my subordinates, I still can't remember his name. All I can remember about him is he's a hotheaded brat. "I wish you were found sooner, things were not the same without you. Hell, they still aren't the same." The boy laughed slightly. Then there was silence, the kind of silence that could drive a person insane. That silence lasted forever until another person walked in; the nurse from earlier. "Mr. Mustang, we got your results from the X-Ray." The nurse says, looking at the clipboard. I forget that I can't talk and try to ask her what the results are. "And, is there anything wrong with him?" The boy asks, seeming impatient. "All looks fine except there's a small mass in his lower abdomen. I'm not sure what it is yet. " The nurse says, I put my hand on my stomach, deep in thought. What is this _thing_ inside of me.

* * *

 **Finally done with the first chapter.** **I'll try to update once a week, probably** **will fail though. U** **ntil next time, Bye-Bye :3**


End file.
